ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Brooks
Jason Brooks is an actor who played a Romulan helmsman in J.J. Abrams' . Brooks was born as Jason Maxwell Brooks in Colorado Springs, Colorado and started his acting career in 1990 after he successfully modeled for several magazines and print-ads. After roles in the television thriller I'm Dangerous Tonight (1990, with Mädchen Amick, Richard Penn, and Ed Trotta), the comic adaptation Captain America (1990, with Ronny Cox, Michael Nouri, Bill Mumy, and Gary Epper), the Doogie Howser, M.D. episode Nautilus for Naught (1990, with Lawrence Pressman, Lucy Boryer, James B. Sikking, and Larry Cedar), and the action film Bloodmatch (1991), Brooks was cast for the role of Peter Blake in the daytime series Days of Our Lives in 1993. The following five years until 1998 he stayed with this production and won a Soap Opera Digest Award for Outstanding Villain in 1995. In December 1995 he appeared on the cover of the Playgirl Magazine, followed by television and feature film roles in the television drama Alibi (1997), guest roles in Friends (1997, along Michael G. Hagerty and Christopher Carroll), The Love Boat: The Next Wave (1998, with Phil Morris and Kate McNeil), and Early Edition (1998), the drama Make It Home (1998), the science fiction movie The Darwin Conspiracy (1999, with Kevin Tighe, Tom Virtue, and Art Chudabala), the drama Three Secrets (1999, with Katy Boyer, Nicole Forester, and Robert Curtis Brown), as well as a recurring role as Thomas Gates in The Pretender (1999-2000). Between 1999 and 2001 he portrayed a role he received wide recognition for. He portrayed lifeguard Sean Monroe for two seasons in Baywatch: Hawaii. Further appearances include the horror film Flying Virus (2001, with Duncan Regehr), the thriller Purgatory Flats (2002, with Gregg Henry), the crime drama The Rose Technique (2002, with Robert Costanzo), the television drama War Stories (2003, with Jeffrey Nordling, Michael Reilly Burke, Ed Begley, Jr., and Mark Harelik), and the comedy A Carol Christmas (2003, with William Shatner and Holmes Osborne). Television guest roles include episodes of Charmed (2002, with L. Sidney), L.A. Dragnet (2003, along Paul Collins, Erick Avari, Patrick Kilpatrick, and Tim de Zarn), CSI: Miami (2003, with Jack Gwaltney), The Practice (2003, with Gregory Itzin, Richard McGonagle, and Bari Hochwald), NCIS (2003, with Crystal Allen, Pancho Demmings, Erich Anderson, and John Rubinstein), JAG (2004, with Zoe McLellan, Philip Anthony-Rodriguez, and Richard McGonagle), and as Justin Murray in two episodes of Boston Legal (2005, along regulars William Shatner and Rene Auberjonois, and guest stars Leslie Jordan, Gregory Itzin, Randy Oglesby, Ron Ostrow, John Thaddeus, John Berg, and Christopher J. Marcinko). Further credits include the television movie Mystery Woman: Wild West Mystery (2006, with Clarence Williams III), the thriller Submission (2006, with Corbin Bernsen), the drama Lime Salted Love (2006, starring Kristanna Loken), the family movie You've Got a Friend (2007, with Mark Rolston), and guest roles in Pepper Dennis (2006, with Brett Cullen and Bob Gunton), CSI: New York (2006, with Robert Joy), The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2007, with Kim Rhodes), The Closer (2007, with Raymond Cruz, Jonathan Del Arco, and Michael McGrady), Las Vegas (2008), and Without a Trace (2008, starring Enrique Murciano). More recently, Brooks' portrayed Steve in the comedy Burning Palms (2009, with Zoe Saldana, Tom Wright, and Jim Lau) and had a guest role as Ian Harris in the Castle episode Nanny McDead (2009, along Melinda Page Hamilton). Brooks is married to production assistant Corinne Olivo since 1994. The couple has a son, Jaredan, born in 1999. External links * * *Jason Brooks at BreakDownExpress.com Brooks, Jason Brooks, Jason